Love in Rain
by Bakuretsu-Shio
Summary: It's raining and their choices are limited. Killua has deep feelings for Gon, but does he really deserve any back? - One-shot fluff (KilluGon)


How did it end up like this?

He constantly thought about him. Every little idea eventually turned back to him. He had invaded his world, and now he was there to stay. Those perfectly honest brown eyes, his adorable smile, that cheerful laugh always coming from his lips; his blinding light that always forced him to look away in fear it would be too much to handle. He was the embodiment of perfection. Albeit he could be selfish in his own ideas, but that was it, and he accepted that flaw. He thought about him so often that now Gon was all he could think about.

But he wouldn't accept those feelings, would he? They had more important things on their minds, like finding the raven head's father. That's what they had started their journey for, and by god Killua would not deter them from that path all because of his silly feelings for his friend.

"-lua."

He wouldn't say anything unnecessary like that…

"Killua!"

The Zoldyck jolted from his seat noticing he had been staring at his friend the entire time, and met the quizzical face of Gon gazing back. Crap, how long had he been doing that for? He must seem like a creep now.

"What is it?" Killua asked calmly, despite his inner turmoil.

"You were staring at me! What's wrong?"

There's no way it couldn't have gone unnoticed. Killua bit his lip as soon as he saw Gon smiling, and turned his head away to stare out the window beside their booth. He watched the rain pelt against the glass and blur their vision of the outside world from inside the café. It had been raining since the early morning, and they only had one umbrella to share between the two, which made his feelings more difficult to ignore.

Finally, Killua sighed, "It's nothing… and I wasn't staring."

"Eh? But you were! Don't lie Killua!" Gon shot back at him, leaning in closer to call him out for lying. He didn't enjoy being lied to, but it especially upset him when it came from Killua's own mouth.

"I wasn't lying! You're delusional, moron!"

"I'm not! You were staring at me for a really long time!"

"-And I'm telling you I wasn't!"

As Gon was about to yell back at him, the duo stopped and turned their heads, noticing they had gained the attention of the café's customers. In the midst of their arguing, they had become so loud their voices echoed throughout the entirety of the place. Killua tipped his head down in embarrassment and went quiet, with Gon laughing nervously and absently waving an apology. "Sorry."

The silver haired child leaned on the table, his arm a support and hand on his cheek. He had already forgotten about their meaningless argument, and quietly sipped from his sweetened tea. Killua closed his eyes, wandering back into his own world while he left Gon to his own accord. What was he thinking about? What was he feeling? What did he think of him as a friend? Was he good enough, or was he only putting up with him? Hah, pity the former assassin. That's a classic thought. He didn't need pity…

Soon the two of them left the café after paying, and were on their way.

But they were once more in that painful situation. Killua and Gon were bunched up next to each other under the cover of the navy umbrella, hoping that neither of them got wet from the rain. Killua for one however had no problem walking in the rain and allowing Gon to keep the umbrella, but his friend urged that he stay under it too. It's not like he could get a cold from it, so what was the point? Water never hurt anyone…unless they drowned that is.

The former assassin suddenly felt a warm breath on his neck, and noticed Gon had turned his head to him with a smile. His cheeks grew hotter, but he tried his best to hiding the evidently rising blush on his pale skin.

"Say, Killua, what do you want to do?"

Their eyes met for only a moment, before Killua retreated and averted his ocean blue gaze elsewhere. "I dunno. I'm easy…" Of course his lingering thoughts of Gon made him think twice about his answer.

His cheek became redder and he grit his teeth with agitating humiliation, "J-Just keep walking I mean. I don't care where we go."

Gon hummed in thought at that, and nodded his head. He had a place in mind to take them then, but he wouldn't tell Killua otherwise it would ruin the surprise. As his smile broadened, he took Killua's hand into his own and started walking with silent excitement. Killua's hand twitched and his eyes gaped at the boy's actions. They shot down to look at their conjoined limbs, and he felt as if his whole face went red in response. He couldn't find his voice anywhere, but didn't retract his hand from Gon's.

Steadily, his heart raced against his chest and he swallowed down a lump in his throat, walking alongside Gon in complete silence. Gon felt so warm compared to the chilling atmosphere of the rain. It was as if the water around them evaporated, and his body relaxed at the feeling of the other's close presence. Damn, how was it he made him like this so easily? He didn't even say anything, but merely acted and he had him internally conflicted with forced back affection. Even now, Killua couldn't hold back the smile slowly coming to his features. Gon made such a big difference to the boy just by being there…

The wind from behind blew Killua from his trance, and he noticed he had been clutching onto Gon's hand more so than the other was. The child tilted his head and seemed curious about his behaviour.

"Killua?"

"Y-Yeah?" He answered, immediately letting go of his hand and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Your face is all red! It's cute!" He suddenly laughed, ignoring the fact Killua had been holding his hand so tightly before. It didn't bother him in the least much to his friend's surprise.

Killua nudged him with his elbow while frowning in defence, "Shut up! It's not red!"

Gon continued to giggle, then began walking with him again.

* * *

"The House of Mirrors?" Killua raised a brow with his hands relaxed on the back of his head.

They arrived at a small carnival that was currently on, but most of it wasn't in use due to the rain. However this was one of the places Gon had wanted to visit during their stay in the city. It was indoors, so they still had it functioning, much like the house of horrors and other rides with a cover over them.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go because I heard they're really fun."

It was a childish idea, but Killua had to admit he was curious. Obviously it had mirrors inside it, but was that all? All you'd see is your continuous reflection throughout the house. Where was the fun in that? There had to be more to it, or so he thought as he followed Gon inside.

Inside was a hall covered with reddish-pink and blue zigzags running along the walls, and in front of each side were numerous mirrors line next to each other. As they walked passed each one, it changed their natural shape. They turned tall and lanky in front of one, short and stubby in another… Gon couldn't hold back a laugh as Killua stood in front of one and it shrunk his head considerably so that his shoulders were three times its size. Eventually Killua couldn't hold it back either and laughed along with him. Gon moved toward another one and stood in front of it, his reflection curved and gave him an effeminate body, making him joke more at the result.

As the Enhancer moved on a little further than Killua, he had to admit this was a lot more fun than he first thought. Maybe he'd come back another time with him. With a smile occupying his face at the thought, he turned to another mirror but froze at the reflection.

Ocean blue eyes widened in horror as the familiar face of his eldest brother stood behind him - Illumi. He stood motionless with a disappointing look, mentally speaking that he was ashamed of him like this; being normal. His breath hitched, and he turned to meet his icy stare… only to find nothing else but himself there. Quite shaken up by it, Killua held his body back from trembling, and shook his head.

"Idiot… he's not here. Aniki can't control me anymore. I have nothing to be afraid of."

Killua rushed on ahead to join with Gon, earning a joyful smile from his friend, he returned it. He'd do anything to see that smile on his face all the time. When they found the exit to the House of Mirrors, they looked around for their umbrella they had left at the entrance, only to find it wasn't there. Someone must have stolen it while they were inside, much to their annoyance.

"Are you kidding me?" The Zoldyck huffed, lightly kicking the ground at his feet as they stood under the small cover outside of the House of Mirrors. It was raining down considerably hard, and by the time they might even reach another building they would be soaking wet. Killua didn't want to make Gon go through that, but what choice did they have?

"Let's wait until the rain stops then." Gon said unexpectedly to him.

"What? Do you even know how long it's going to rain for?"

The Hunter put a finger to his lips, and stared out at the dark sky. "Not really… There aren't any birds around, so it could go on for a while since they haven't returned."

Killua sighed in building frustration, "Guess there's no choice."

Time passed, and the temperature dropped in the atmosphere. The rain hadn't let up, and the dark clouds gathering above only seemed to get worse by the minute. Killua wouldn't be surprised if soon enough thunder crashed through the sky, but he had yet to see any. Their day had been full of fun, but the weather didn't make it any better.

When the Transmuter looked to his friend, he noted he had his arms wrapped around himself, lightly shivering from the cool air wisping about. Even with his forest green jacket on, the window blew right through him and Gon him trembling. But the boy said nothing about it. Killua frowned and walked over to him, catching the attention of his friend as he came close.

"Hm? What is it Killu-"Gon didn't finish his sentence before he had a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, Killua's body huddling close to his. He didn't appear to understand why he did, but smiled and accepted his warmth as he inched closer to him.

His body stopped trembling eventually, but Gon didn't move from his spot. Killua knew there was no need to keep his arm around him, but he didn't feel compelled to move away either. Being so close to Gon made him blush and the lingering silence only made it worse. What was he supposed to say at time like this? Was he supposed to say anything at all, or would that ruin the moment? Killua wished he knew more about this kind of thing, but unlike Gon in his time living on Whale Island he had no experience.

"I really like you Killua..."

The words made him freeze up, and Killua turned his head to meet Gon's magnificent hazelnut eyes.

"…I-Idiot, do you even know what you're saying?"

Gon nodded his head and smiled broadly. "I said I really like you, Killua!" He repeated, making Killua's face redder than it was before. Where did this suddenly come from? He couldn't have meant it… in _that _way, right?

Killua couldn't find the right words to say, and when Gon saw this he spoke again, "Mito-san told me that if there's someone I really like… I should tell them." He fumbled on his spot, and blushed softly.

"Also…she told me to give someone this-" Gon moved his head closer, and closed the distance between them as their lips met. It didn't last long and he broke the kiss, "-if I like someone as more than a friend."

"W..W-Wha…" His mind was a jumble, and he couldn't stop the string of stutters from leaving his mouth. The red on his face lit up his eyes, and Gon felt more compelled to get closer to him because of it. "More than…" Killua's voice trailed off, furrowing his brows with uncertainty.

"Eh?" Gon tilted his head innocently to hear him out.

"Someone like me…" Killua looked away from his wandering gaze, "You'd actually like someone like me?"

"Of course I would!" He beamed at him, moving and standing in front of the other.

"You're my best friend in the world… but…I like you more than that. Is that okay?"

What did he mean? Was he really asking permission for that fact to be reasonable enough? The very thought made him scoff, and he leaned against the wall with an unsure smile. He still wasn't entirely convinced Gon could fall for someone like him… but he trusted him. He _loved _him to the point Killua wouldn't think twice about risking his life to save him, should that ever happen. And he was asking him if it was okay to like him back?

"Stupid…" Pale hands lay on Gon's cheeks, and Killua pecked him on the lips.

Of course it was okay. It was perfect.

* * *

** I felt like writing some KilluGon but I have to admit I haven't actually written fluff before, so I'm sorry if this is bad. ^^;**

**It's been raining all day so I thought I'd write something about those two being in the rain. I wonder who stole their umbrella?**

**:)**

**Feel free to leave a review! :D**


End file.
